


The Debasement of One Hermione Granger

by killingxrangers



Series: Head Girl Benefits [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, F/F, Femslash, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, young!bellatrix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:28:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25350910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killingxrangers/pseuds/killingxrangers
Summary: Hermione just wanted to take a bath.Bellatrix had other intentions when found the school's Head Girl in the Prefect bathroom.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Series: Head Girl Benefits [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842496
Comments: 8
Kudos: 312





	The Debasement of One Hermione Granger

Head Boy and Girl were given their own private bedrooms with a bathroom attached, but even though they were private it paled in comparison to the beauty that was the Prefect’s bath. The multitude of heavily scented, magicked soaps that clung to her skin for hours afterwards, the pool sized bathtub, the elegant decorations (she could do without the mermaid, if she were honest), everything created such a lovely ambiance that let her relax easily. 

She had stripped her uniform and robes off of her and slid into the tub, getting comfortable on one of the seats in a corner and leaning against the wall, not bothering to get her hair wet just yet. It felt amazing to be in peace and quiet like this, no first years needing any sort of help, no Ron asking to copy an essay, no anything to weigh her down. 

Honestly, she should move into this bathroom. Live here and never leave. That sounded great right now, even if it impeded on her life plans. She didn’t think she’d be able to become Minister of Magic and start reforming wizarding society from a bathroom, as nice as that would be. 

A noise had her jerking upwards, her eyes flying open at the unmistakable sound of the door sliding open, followed by soft footsteps padding against the floor. 

She was about to tell whoever was there to return to their rooms, to enforce her Head Girl abilities and abuse a bit of power to send whichever Prefect appeared away, when the last person Hermione expected to see moved into view, and Hermione knew her night was about to become a lot less peaceful. 

“You aren’t supposed to be here, Black,” she said, struggling to keep her voice level as she made sure the bubbles around her adequately covered her exposed body. “Not only is this room for Prefects only, but it is past curfew. ”

Bellatrix Black had forgone her robe, cardigan, and tie tonight, dressed now in only the skirt and blouse, which had the top two buttons already undone. In her hand, she carried pajamas and a towel, both of which she let fall unceremoniously to the floor. 

“And it seems like this isn’t a one time thing for you,” Hermione continued, staring pointedly at the clothes now littering the ground. “That could be points taken from your house every time you come here, you know.” And so late into the semester, when Ravenclaw and Slytherin were so close in points, each one lost could very well make the difference between winning and losing. 

“Are you going to tell on me, Head Girl?” Bellatrix asked, stepping ever closer to the edge of the bath. When she noticed Hermione double checking the bubbles were still in place, she smirked, her eyes crinkling at the sides with the movement. “What if I said please?” 

Hermione really wasn’t in the mood for a verbal sparring session, not after the long day she had. With final exams coming up, she was spending most of her free time in the library, and the rest of the time fulfilling her duties with the Head Boy and Prefects. Tonight was the first time she had in a while to truly relax, and she didn’t want to waste it on Bellatrix. “Let me bathe in peace and Slytherin won’t lose any points.” 

“How convenient then, that I also was just after a peaceful bath.” As she spoke, Bellatrix’s pale hands moved to the top of her blouse, gripping the third button to begin taking that one off. Her smirk only grew at Hermione’s indigent squeak, and she paused, if only to say, “Is the bath not big enough for two?” 

“It is _not_!” But even as she said it, Hermione’s breath caught in her throat at the sight of Bellatrix shamelessly unbuttoning her blouse. As each button came undone, more and more pale skin was revealed, until finally, either side of the shirt fell away to fully show Bellatrix’s flat and smooth stomach, interrupted only by the band of her skirt and her black bra. “What- what are you doing?” 

It was an effort of wills to stay focused, to force herself to look at the water and not at Bellatrix as the girl walked the length of the bath until she was on the opposite side, dropping first her shirt, and then her skirt. Hermione kept her gaze firmly on the lavender colored bubbles before her, but heard the rustling of more clothing coming off, and then the telltale sounds of Bellatrix getting into the water on the other side. 

“You’re brighter than that, Granger. Typically, when someone gets naked and gets into a bathtub, they are doing so with the intention of having a bath,” Bellatrix spoke, her voice laced with amusement and mockery. “Can’t even look at me? Too risqué for your virgin eyes?” 

“Forgive me for not wanting to take a bath with you,” Hermione hissed, her embarrassment fading way to anger as she glared at the girl. Or tried to. She faulted when she looked up and found Bellatrix, arms stretched against the side, dark hair pulled into a bun, and her head cocked to the side, staring intently back at Hermione. “Stay there!” 

Bellatrix had moved slightly to the side, a foot or so closer to Hermione, still staying on the edge. She looked up, giving what had to be the most innocent look she was capable of mustering, and just said, “There’s more bubbles here.”

Hermione should get up and leave, right now, but to do that would be to stand up, wet and naked, in front of Bellatrix, which was mortifying enough just to think about, let alone act on. “Just stay on your side,” she finally mumbled, her cheeks still painfully inflamed. 

The older girl did no such thing. Every few moments, just when Hermione let herself start to relax and close her eyes once more, she’d hear movement, and would crack an eye open to find Bellatrix just that much closer. Her excuses lacked any true effort, anything from “it’s warmer at this part” to “there was a draft on that side” to “the mermaid was staring at me”. The last one was particularly weak as the mermaid had been thankfully asleep for this entire ordeal. 

“Why are you doing this?” Hermione finally found the courage to ask, only when there was less than five feet of space between the two of them. She was thankful the bubbles were spelled not to dissolve, as she was sure her chest would be on full display if that were the case. 

“What am I doing?” Bellatrix grinned, all full lips and sarcasm. “It seems to me all I’ve been doing is enjoying a bath with a pretty girl. Is that a violation of school rules?” 

_Yes_. Hermione had taken many points from all four houses when she caught two students together in any situation that was not platonic. Had she walked into this scene and found anyone else, it would be an immediate loss of points, without a doubt. 

So why wasn't she doing so now? Why wasn’t she demanding Bellatrix look away so she could leave the bath, get dressed, and pretend none of this ever happened? And why did hearing Bellatrix call her pretty bring a new blush to her face, have her swallowing and unable to respond. 

“I should be asking what _you’re_ doing,” Bellatrix went on, fully aware of the impact she was having on Hermione. “Though it’s quite obvious what you’re doing.” She didn’t give Hermione the chance to question what she meant by that (thankfully, as all words were completely gone from Hermione’s mind in what had to be the first time in her life). “You’re hoping I’ll keep coming closer to you, even if you’d rather act like you want anything but. Luckily for you, I’m in a giving mood. I won’t even make you beg for it.” 

Bellatrix moved deliberately slowly, giving Hermione plenty of time to stop her, to speak up, to leave the bath, to do anything except stay seated, alternating her gaze between Bellatrix’s dark eyes and sensuous mouth, watching her get closer and closer. 

Four feet, three, two, one- 

“Tell me if you don’t want this,” Bellatrix said suddenly, her voice oddly soft and gentle, a rare sign of humanity in her otherwise brutal personality. 

“I can’t do that,” Hermione said, her voice raspier than ever before, her eyes glued to Bellatrix’s mouth. It was perhaps the most honest she had ever been with her, even if her heart was beating madly and her mind was trying to list all the reasons this was a terrible idea and- 

Bellatrix kissed her, and each and every one of those supposed terrible ideas were proven so thoroughly incorrect. She gasped at the feeling of their lips together, but Bellatrix wasted no time in shifting forward, until there was hardly an inch of space between them, seemingly not caring that they were completely naked, not as her hand dipped under the water to grasp Hermione’s hip, keeping her still and in place. 

Hermione moved her arms to wrap around Bellatrix’s shoulders, her fingers clasping behind the girl’s neck, kissing back feverishly. She had only kissed two people in her life before this, and neither one were anywhere close to now. The first had been Viktor Krum in their fourth year, a hesitant, unsure kiss that lasted only seconds before Hermione pulled away, having felt nothing. The second was with Ron, months ago when they foolishly thought they’d work as a couple. It had hardly lasted a month before they were both calling it quits, but their kisses had been gentle, barely any tongue, and didn’t make Hermione’s body shudder the way Bellatrix was now, the girl’s tongue slipping expertly into Hermione’s awaiting mouth, eagerly exploring. 

In a bold and completely un-Hermione like manner, she was the one to move to straddle Bellatrix, her legs spread wide over top the girl as an undeniable pressure built in her stomach, the kind that had her dragging her hips until her core pressed into Bellatrix’s stomach. It caused Bellatrix to pull slightly, staring up at Hermione was wide eyes, as if she couldn’t believe this was happening even though she was to the one to initiate it all. 

“Don’t stop kissing me, Bella,” Hermione pleaded, chasing Bellatrix’s mouth as her hips continued the desperate rolling. Bellatrix’s hands twitched but remained tightly on the bones of Hermione’s waist. “ _Bella_.” 

That was what broke whatever sliver of restrain Bellatrix was holding on to, that desperate, pleading, way Hermione said her name, that forced the girl into movement. 

Hermione let herself be manhandled, let Bellatrix grip her hips and move her upwards, helping until she was out of the water and sitting on the edge of the bath. The stones were cold against her bare ass, but before she had the time to really process it Bellatrix was moving until she was pressed against Hermione’s front, in between her legs. 

They continued their easy kisses, Bellatrix’s hands staying firmly in place on Hermione’s hips, even as Hermione’s moved upwards, starting at the girls arms, shifting to trace them up until her shoulders, and trailing over the prominent bones of Bellatrix’s clavicle. In a bold move, Hermione was the one to act first and move her hands downwards to cup Bellatrix’s breast, loving the feeling of hard nipples pressing into her palm. She didn't know what she was doing, didn’t know if she was squeezing too hard or not enough, but that was a moan that Bellatrix released, pressing even harder into Hermione, that had her convinced she was doing something right. It gave her enough confidence to pinch one nipple between her fingers, soft at first, and then harder, more firmly. 

The action had Bellatrix moaning again, opening her mouth wide and allowing Hermione to slip her tongue in, accidentally banging their teeth together in her excitement, but Bellatrix didn’t seem to notice, not as her hand moved to Hermione’s stomach and pushed gently. 

Hermione pulled back, thinking this was Bellatrix trying to end it, that she had done something incorrectly or- or- 

“Relax,” Bellatrix said simply, her pupils blown and her cheeks flushed. “Lay down.” 

Not unable to do anything but obey the command, Hermione shifted until her back was against the stone, holding back her yelp of shock at the striking different temperate of the frozen floor against her heated skin. Her legs were still bent in the water, Bella between them, even as she moved forward to press a kiss to Hermione’s stomach, directly above her belly button. 

No one had ever kissed her stomach, had ever had their hands splayed against her pelvis, so close to her most intimate area, and yet she couldn’t find it in herself to worry about that, not as Bellatrix kept giving the softest kisses to her stomach, moving lower and lower. A thrumming sensation had started in her lower stomach, some sort of need that had her legs twitching and her core tightening around nothing. 

Bellatrix noticed the small movements, the embarrassingly needy whines Hermione made, and looked up, making and maintaining eye contact even as she shifted lower, moving her face down and down until- 

_Oh_. Ohohohohoh. 

“I told you; I’m in a giving mood.” 

With that, Bellatrix swiped her tongue all the way up Hermione’s pussy, and did not pause to mock her for the overly loud moan she gave at the unexpected contact. The dark witch did the action again and again, alternating between firm and gentle, never going in, and never stopping on her clit. It was driving Hermione insane, her fingers scratching against the stone on either side of her. 

Finally, _finally_ , when she was damn near close to promising she’d do whatever the hell Bellatrix wanted, the older girl took pity on her and wrapped her lips around her clit, sucking in hard and without mercy. 

Hermione was squirming beneath her, the feeling unlike any other she had ever experienced. And when she felt that strong muscle slip inside of her, she was afraid she was going to stop breathing entirely as her hands flew down to tangle themselves into wild locks. She pulled experimentally and received a moan in return, one that sent vibrations throughout her core, so she did it again, harder this time, her nails scratching Bellatrix’s scalp. 

Bellatrix’s tongue was thrusting in and out quickly now, not stopping even though Hermione knew the girl’s jaw had to be aching at this point. She was so thankful Bellatrix never paused, as she could feel herself getting close to an orgasm. She had never had one that wasn’t caused by her own hand, late at night and quiet as to not be caught, and there was something so painfully erotic about being able to be as loud as she needed, with a girl’s head between her legs licking her repeatedly. 

There was no way this was Bellatrix’s first time with another girl. No way at all. Her tongue was too skilled, her movements too sure, and it was that cocky attitude that was working to turn Hermione on even more, have her pull even harder at Bellatrix’s hair. 

She was so, so close, all she could do was frequently moan Bellatrix’s name, her mind incapable of thinking of anything else. With each passing second, with each plunge of that wicked tongue inside of her, she got closer and closer to orgasming, but it wasn’t until Bellatrix opened her eyes to look at her that Hermione finally toppled over the edge, coming so quickly and unexpectedly she screamed and clenched her legs tightly around Bellatrix’s head, damn near smothering the girl. 

When her shaking had subsided, when she was able to loosen her legs and let Bellatrix move backwards, Hermione couldn’t even suck a deep breath before the witch was on her once more. 

There was no movement to recover, no opportunity to get herself together as Bellatrix was roughly, cruelly, shoving two fingers into her quivering pussy. It caused her to scream out, her loudest noise yet, her body instinctually twisting to get away even as she moaned out Bellatrix’s name. Bellatrix had been ready, her free hand pinning the writhing girl down by a firm grip on her hip, nails dug in deep. 

“Where do you think you’re going?” Bellatrix’s voice was low, her eyes bright with arousal as her fingers worked themselves in and out, Hermione having no choice but to jerk her hips up with each movement. Her body felt so spent already from her first orgasm, her mind still fuzzy and unable to focus on whatever it was that Bellatrix was now saying. 

But it didn’t stop her from watching as the girl moved, coming to crawl over the edge of the bath, her fingers not stopping their unforgiving pace, as she kept moving until she was completely out of the water, her naked and glistening body on full display, one leg now between both of Hermione’s, the other on the side, as her free hand supported her weight. 

Bellatrix’s head was bowed, watching as her fingers disappeared into Hermione’s pussy. It was a sight she enjoyed, if the bottom lip sucked between her teeth and her flushed cheeks were any indication. 

“Kiss me,” Hermione said suddenly, unable to stop watching Bellatrix watch her hand. “Kiss me, Bella,” she repeated when the first time went unacknowledged. This time her requested was fulfilled immediately, Bellatrix capturing her mouth with a skill Hermione desperately wished she was showing, even as she let out a dirty moan when she tasted herself on Bellatrix’s mouth, sliding her tongue out to lick the girl’s chin, cleaning her up. 

It caused Bellatrix’s fingers to stutter, which in turn then made Hermione gasp as the digits hit a new, spongy spot inside of her, one that had her eyes closing and her heart stopping and starting and stopping again. 

“ _Bella_ ,” Hermione breathed, whining when Bellatrix stopped kissing her mouth to create a line of rough kisses down her jaw, bending her head downward to press searingly hot kisses on her strained neck. When she got to a specific spot that had Hermione sucking in a pitiful gasp, Bellatrix chose there to bite down on. 

The combined sensation of Bellatrix’s teeth and fingers in her pussy had her crying out, her hips twitching upwards on their own accord as Bellatrix picked up the pace, now slamming into her with no remorse. 

Hermione could feel her second orgasm quickly approaching already, but not quite getting whatever it needed to finally push her over the edge. She urgently clawed at Bellatrix’s back, moving her hips up and down shameless as she begged, over and over, “Bella, please, please- Bella, I need-” each word was harder than the one before it to force out, her throat dry and her mind too hazy to formulate proper sentences.

Luckily for her, Bellatrix seemed to know what she meant, as the girl added more pressure behind each of her thrusts, forcing her fingers as deep into Hermione as they could get and curling upward, hitting that one spot again and again that had Hermione’s legs twitching and her heart racing. The only sounds in the room were Hermione’s wet ass repeatedly hitting the stone, their ragged breathing, and the loud, filthy squelching noise each time Bellatrix’s finger exited and reentered Hermione.

“Fuck-” Bellatrix groaned, her movements becoming slower the tighter Hermione’s walls became, bending down once more to latch onto the spot beneath Hermione’s jaw, sucking furiously and adding what had to be the countless mark on her neck. A glamour would definitely need to be used tomorrow, but that didn’t matter, not when Bellatrix was pulling away from her neck, her _hand_ replacing her mouth and squeezing- 

Hermione never would have pegged herself to be one to enjoy choking (wouldn’t have pegged herself to be one to get so shamelessly fucked in the bathroom, either, to be fair), but the more Bellatrix’s hand tightened around her throat, the more her breathing was cut off, her orgasm continued to build. 

It wasn’t until stars began spotting in her vision, her voice nothing more than a wet gasp, that Bellatrix brushed a finger over her swollen clit, sending a jolt of electricity through her as her entire body tensed, her thighs once more slamming closed around Bellatrix’s hand as she screamed her name, her orgasm ripping through her. 

Did she black out? She might have, as embarrassing as that would be, it very well was a possibility, for once she regained awareness around her, Bellatrix’s thrusting was much slower and softer, easing her through her release before gliding to a stop and gently, carefully pulling out of her. She couldn’t help the moan, all breath and exhaustion, that escaped, as she struggled to keep her eyes open. 

Bellatrix laid down beside her, and Hermione couldn’t tell if the sheen on her perfect body was water from their bath or sweat from the exertion. It was attractive either way, and Hermione found herself curling onto her side, pressing her aching, shaking, spent body along the side of Bellatrix’s firm and confident one. A second later and she felt a slim arm slipping around her, pulling her closer, close enough that Hermione could hear the rapid beat of Bellatrix’s heart, even though she maintained that casual indifference. 

They laid in silence for a few minutes, both of them catching their breath. When Bellatrix did finally speak up, Hermione didn’t know why she was surprised that the first thing out of Bellatrix’s mouth was, “How utterly un-Head Girl like.” 


End file.
